Talk:Barney's Musical Party (2005)/@comment-68.174.136.60-20171002181116/@comment-68.174.136.60-20171003021607
RECENT PROGRAMS *POLITICS *ARTS *NATION *WORLD *ECONOMY *SCIENCE *HEALTH *EDUCATION *TEACHERS *THE RUNDOWN http://www.pbs.org/newshour/ *SUBSCRIBE * *FOLLOW US * * * * http://www.pbs.org/newshour/rundown/A BLOG OF NEWS AND INSIGHT*HEALTH *SUPREME COURT NATION=WATCH: Trump calls Las Vegas shooting an ‘act of pure evil’= *2588 * * * *EMAIL BY JOSHUA BARAJAS October 2, 2017 at 10:01 AM EDT | Updated: Oct 2, 2017 at 1:13 PM The president addressed the deadly Las Vegas shooting at 10:30 a.m. ET today. Watch his remarks in the player above. President Donald Trump said the mass shooting on the Las Vegas strip late Sunday that left at least 50 people dead and more than 400 injured was “an act of pure evil.” In a Monday morning address to the nation, the president offered his support for the city of Las Vegas, saying, “our unity can not be shattered by evil, our bond cannot be broken by violence.” Trump also said he plans to travel to Las Vegas on Wednesday to meet with the families of the victims, as well as local law enforcement officials and first responders. A gunman, identified as 64-year-old Stephen Paddock, opened fire from the 32nd floor of the Mandalay Bay Hotel into the crowd of 22,000 concertgoers at the Route 91 Harvest outdoor music festival, police said. Videos from the scene show country singer Jason Aldean performing when rapid-fire shots rang out. Shortly after, Aldean stopped playing and the crowd went silent, appearing to make sense of what sounded like fireworks, several witnesses said. Then, the gunfire continued. Clark County Sheriff Joseph Lombardo told reporters Monday morning that officers found the suspect dead in the hotel room before they entered. Paddock, who was originally reported as a local resident, is from Mesquite, Nevada, which is about an hour away. Sunday’s attack is considered to be the deadliest mass shooting in modern U.S. history. Earlier today, Mr. Trump tweeted his “condolences and sympathies” to the victims and their families. PBS NewsHour will update this story as it develops. LIVE UPDATES: Gunman kills at least 50 people, wounds 400 others in Las Vegas shooting SHARE ON FACEBOOKSHARE ON TWITTER DONALD TRUMP LAS VEGAS LAS VEGAS SHOOTING NEVADAPREVIOUS POSTThree Americans win 2017 Nobel Prize in medicine for research on circadian clocksNEXT POSTTrial begins for suspected mastermind of Benghazi attacksAre you aware of our comment policy? Sorry, the browser you are using is not currently supported. Disqus actively supports the following browsers: *Firefox *Chrome *Internet Explorer 11+ *Safari JeanSC • 8 hours agoI did watch Trump's complete remarks on live TV. His repeated insertions of religious comments were his right to free speech, but they certainly excluded Americans who have no religious persuasion, as well as those who don't go by his version of Christian Scripture. He definitely should not have included the parts about American citizens. There was no citizenship limitation for that outdoor concert. Many music lovers are international travelers and like to take part in music events of interest to them in foreign countries. There could have been foreigners here in this category. Bottom line is, these were just people. fed-up-Redhead • 2 hours agoSaw a couple from Australia being interviewed on late news. Also watched and listened to the Law Enforcement Officer speaking within a couple of hours of the shooting--he knew he had lost one of his own people, and another was wounded. The emotion raw, but contained by someone trying to do his job under truly horrible circumstances. I've never seen Trump display anything close to that unless he was defending one of his questionable actions or a tweet that should have never been sent. Guess he saves his true passions for just himself. Calvin • 1 hour agoLiberal clown Edie • 7 hours agoLet it go. Nathan Engle • 10 hours ago"Our unity cannot be shattered" is a good message, though Mr Trump seems like the least credible person to deliver it. If reflection on this tragedy leads Americans to stop yelling angrily at each other then it would be a good thing. Sometimes it seems like events like this are political Rorschach blots in that people see in them what they want, and apparently I'm no different because my reaction is that we need have no further evidence that extremes of any kind are stupid. Mike Livingston • 9 hours agoI agree and I am glad that Donald J Trump said the right words, that said judging by the comments on the live coverage string the same angry yelling rages on. Peace on earth good will towards men keeps getting further from our grasp. fed-up-Redhead • 2 hours agoYour phrase is usually only spoken at Christmas. How do we keep it alive the rest of the year? Peace--and good will. Mike Livingston • 1 hour agoWear it like a badge. Metaphorically of course. fed-up-Redhead • 2 hours agoI had the same hope when Scalise was shot at baseball practice in June. That's less than 6 months ago. This tragedy will take longer to be replaced in our shortened attention spans but people seem to "move" on much more quickly now-a-days. Unity shattered?? Gee, Trump is such a hypocrite. Charlottesville?? Two See • 1 minute agoI watched a video on a better way to argue about politics. https://www.theatlantic.com... Zweig • 10 hours agoTrump talking about "our unity" is like Richard Dawkins talking about "our shared faith in God." Carla Hurst-Chandler • 11 hours ago...and not one word about getting assault weapons out of the hands of civilians...I don't know why I even expected it. After Sandy Hook and no changes...we are truly lost. Doyce_Paul2012_Blount • 10 hours agoAssault weapons are full auto capable. And while those shots were definitely from a full auto weapon (the stocks that make a semi fire close to an auto will have breaks in firing sequence from time to time), the shooter acquired them illegally or knows enough about machining that he converted them himself. And when I say machining knowledge, I'm talking to experienced machine smith. Converting semi-autos to full auto is nowhere near as easy as people make it out to be. But wanting more gun control laws won't do anything, with the exception of seeing people who are crazy in the head to do these kinds of things simply transition to different ways to attack large groups (homemade nerve gas, bombs, ect). Until we as a nation start focusing on the why they did it instead of placing the blame on the how he did it, these attacks will continue to happen. I wouldn't be surprised at all to find out the shooter was on an SSRI drug, as almost all mass shooters have had that one thing in common...in that they all suffered from some form of depression or manic. Jess D • 18 minutes agoThis doesn't happen in other countries because of their gun policies - full stop. Carla Hurst-Chandler • 9 hours agoPeople like YOU are part of the problem....SMH. Maybe one day you will be caught up in a crowd like this, and wake the hell up. Calvin • 1 hour agoYou are the one who is part of the problem. Liberal clown fed-up-Redhead • 2 hours agoDoyce gave some insights we should consider carefully. Let's add in cars and trucks as mass murder weapons, knives, baseball bats, an axe, ----where there is a will, there is a way--and a weapon. guitarman121 • 3 hours agoYou wouldn't happen to have just lost a top job at CBS, did you? Randy Mann • 5 hours agoIt was a crazy leftist like you that did the shooting with support from ISIS and he was found with a lot of Antifa literature. Antifa claims they are starting a civil war Nov.4th. and it happened on the anniversary of the Bolshevik revolution, when the communist took over Moscow which is what Antifa is trying to do here with the help of the Democrats, George Soros, Neo-Cons and the main stream corporate media. TheNewMarlboroMan • 8 hours agoOh Carla. When riding around on your boat, under sunny skies and with calm seas, sipping some pompous napa vintage.....do you similarly lament the human destruction going on in say.....Chicago.....each month? Is your feigned outrage over this event enough to get you to personally intervene in poor old Chicago where each month for the past thirty years fifty people are murdered and hundreds injured. Why outrage now....when 15,000 plus have been killed in one American city. Why this particular event? Fascinating. Don't tell us you were ignorant to the slaughter in our urban areas. Does the plight of those who do not have boats to sail around on, make them less news worthy. Explain. abj_slant • 4 hours agoFalse equivalence. Chicago does indeed have many shootings, but the bulk of them are by and to people who know each other. Mass shootings such as last night's are done to random innocents by a complete stranger. Although there are some done by disgruntled employees. TheNewMarlboroMan • 3 hours agoDon't try to deflect. There are many mothers with no children. Are you saying it is ok for you to ignore 10,000 plus murders in one city. Did you even.....know this. It is pretty obvious you have dismissed it. Maybe....you are some sort of racist? Explain. abj_slant • 3 hours agoDeflect? I would say that is when one brings up an unrelated subject to distract from the focus of this article. fed-up-Redhead • 2 hours agoSeems you've learned well from Trump's example---don't like the Headlines?? Easy, just change the subject. Randy Mann • 11 hours agoIt's never going to happen without a fight, MOLON LABE! Carla Hurst-Chandler • 9 hours agoI agree...and it needs to start this very moment. Randy Mann • 5 hours agoYou want a civil war? That's Insane CurtCarpenter • 3 hours agoDonald Trump himself is proof that our unity can indeed by shattered by evil, contrary to what his speech writers may think. Incidents like this are on the rise. Why? Something very fundamental is going on in our society -- far more than can be explained by an excess of guns. Mass shootings are one manifestation of a deeper problem. The Donald Trump phenomenon, in my view, is another. Deepest sympathy to those who have, once again, been hurt. Events are in the saddle, and ride mankind. Donna Brough • 9 hours agoI would like to hear as leader of this country what he plans to do to help in this atrocity. How about national guard setting up triage to help the over taxed medical community, how about the help of military to deliver blood from recourses across this country. All of this should have been done last night but is all we get is how sad he is and how god will give us strength. Where was our leadership when we really needed it.....hours ago! TheNewMarlboroMan • 8 hours agoGood grief. Since when does the federal government need to respond to local issues? fed-up-Redhead • 2 hours agoGee, I don't know--after all they really helped out a Kent State. abj_slant • 4 hours agoHm. I recall your fearless leader promising to clean up Chicago in a week with feds. TheNewMarlboroMan • 3 hours agoI did not vote for trump. Nor do I think federal troops should be used for local policing. Why are you so ignorant? Donna Brough • 7 hours agoI am truly sorry that you feel this is a local issue. TheNewMarlboroMan • 7 hours agoWhy. I see no need for Feds to come rolling in and helping local responders. That is not the role of the federal government for such small scale events. If the Feds need boots on the ground mopping up blood in Vegas during a one off shooting then they need to be stationed in Chicago every day where tens of thousands have been killed in Chicago over the past decade. You want federal troops in Chi town ? Let me know. Donna Brough • 2 hours agoTo answer your question, I do not want fed troops in Chi town. What I think is you are comparing apples to oranges. Chicago has been a high crime city since 1960. It has gotten better in certain periods and has exploded in 2016. I believe that if NYC can clean up crime so can Chicago. Perhaps people need to be a bit more selective who they vote for their elected officials and their easy sentencing on crime. Chicago is not a one off as you call it. Having a disturbed person shooting an automatic weapon at 30,000 people is not a small scale event. Las Vegas' first responders did a incredible job but this is not a large metropolitan city. There was only one trauma 1 hospital and they needed all the help they could get to save as many lives as possible. I really don't understand your comparison of a high crime city to a man with a machine gun shooting at 30,000 people fed-up-Redhead • 2 hours agoLas Vegas has a population of near 2 million. With the towns of Henderson, Boulder City, Pahrump nearby. These smaller towns may not have a Trauma 1 ER but they could take the less serious cases. Nellis Air Force base may also have medical personnel and transportation to move patients. By air, a number of central and southern California cities would be able to fly in staff and fly out patients to their own hospitals. JeanSC • 8 hours agoI'm not sure if we need out military to help move blood around after events like this. Media are telling viewers to donate blood if they can, regardless of how far one is from Las Vegas. If Vegas needs more, I think there is a transport protocol in place. Donna Brough • 7 hours agoI don't think we need military to move blood around after events like this. I feel something needed to be done immediately when the medical community was crying out for help to get blood right then to save lives. I'm sure there is a transport protocol in place and I'm sure it is effective, but lets sit back and really exam the magnitude of this event. That was a whole lot of victims with what i am assuming had a whole lot of gun shot wounds. I'm not really sure we have had previous events like this.